Extra credit
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Heres another HORRIBLE fanfic, written by me, a horrible pairing because, im good at that, the title and rating should give some idea for what this is about. Spongebob fails his test again, Puff is lonely after her fight with Krabs, and she decides to give Spongebob Extra Credit, you were warned... even i gross myself out...


**Ok, so you all remember how I said i'd come up with ANOTHER weird pairing? Well- It's true, again, and well, this one, *sigh* I need help, but unfortunately, It come just yet, and so, this was created. Don't hate me for this, this means nothing, it's just a dirty story, which, I hope you somewhat, enjoy?**

Spongebob sprung up from his bed, gasping as he looked at the time, he'd forgotten that he had boating school today, which started in five minutes, how was he supposed to get through that door and in his desk in five minutes? Run.

Spongebob burst through the front door, "Sorry I'm late, I over- hey where's the teacher?" Spongebob asked as he pointed towards her empty desk, before the door opened again, and she came walking in, Spongebob smiled, but stopped when he seen her face, she didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"Take your seat, Squarepants." she ordered as she dragged herself to her desk, she slumped down in her seat, she ducked under her desk and took a swig of her hidden flask before she sat up, looking out over her class, and finding the sponge sitting in his seat, she rubbed her head, "Neptune, give me strength." she shook her head.

"Get in the boat, Squarepants." she ordered, after having tested, and passed everyone else in the class, it was finally his turn, Spongebob smiled, gladly sliding in the boat, he waited for her to get inside, "Well? Start the boat." she said, and he reached for the key, "wait-" she said holding up her fin before she reached down to her shirt and pulled out the same flask, catching his attention.

"Uh, Mrs. Puff?" he cocked his brow, looking down at the silver flask, "Are you drinking?" he asked, and she glared at him, "and what does it matter?" she questioned, Spongebob looked at the wheel, giving it a slight squeeze, "Because, aren't you supposed to judge my driving?" he asked, looking at her again as she brought it back to her lips.

"Oh please, you'll never pass this test, you'll fail this test, like you failed the others." she said, "No I won't, I'll-" "Than shut up and drive." she pointed to the road ahead of them, he sighed, listening to her. Mrs. Puff sighed as she leaned on the door, glancing at him every few seconds, her eyes staring at his face, so young, and stupid.

She looked away, bringing the flask back to her lips, she gasped when some of it fell out of it on on her chest, she growled, "Can't you learn to drive?" she asked as he looked at her, he'd stopped, and looked at her, "I don't think that it's wise to drink, I think we should call this and-"

"Then get out, and get inside." she pointed to the building, he looked at her and then nodded as he stepped out. They both sat quietly in the empty classroom, he was taking another written test. Mrs. Puff looked up at him, biting her lip, she looked down at her phone in her messages, under Eugene.

They'd had a fight just a few days ago, and it left things rough, she shook her head, that greedy bastard, making her feel like this, and what made it even worse was that, she was starting to feel needy, she would look up at him as she rubbed her thighs. She sighed under her breath, what did he have to do with anything? Other then that he was the only one she knew who was close to Eugene, other then his teenage daughter, but he was a man, right? His identification card said so, at thirty years.

Her eyes slowly scanned his body, watching as his lips moved as he silently read the questions to himself, they seemed to be thick, and just had to be soft, his hand, the way it rubbed his chin area. Then, down to his shorts, all flat, except for the slight rise in the center of them, where his manhood should be, she looked back up at his face, and they'd accidentally locked eye contact when he glanced up at her.

He put on a fake smile, before he looked back down at his paper, he sighed, he'd taken this quiz a thousand times before.

Mrs. Puff sighed, standing up, she couldn't believe she was about to go this far, but he was the closest thing she could find, and one of the only men she knew, if you'd call him a man, and she'd met Eugene through him.

"Do you really want to pass this class?" she asked him as she stood an inch in front of his desk, staring down at him, he smiled, and chuckled, "If I didn't, I don't think I'd be here now, would I?" he shook his head before he looked up at her, she sighed, "Yes, of course, but you know, you'll never pass this class, even if you passed the driving exam." she said, and he looked up at her.

"what?" he asked, a little hurt by her statement, "You need a certain amount of points to pass, and with your record of failures, you've lost the points you needed." she informed, which, wasn't true.

"but how?" he asked, "Can't I make them up?" he asked as he stood out of his desk, Mrs. Puff rubbed her head, "No, well, actually, you can, if, you do a little, extra credit." she said, looking away, not hinting her true intentions.

"Extra credit?" he questioned, "You mean, like that one, ten word essay about what I've learned?" he asked, she shook her head, "no, it's a lot easier then that." she said, he cocked his brow, "it is?" he asked, "What could be easier then that?" he questioned, she just glared at him.

"You're a man, right?" she asked, he glanced at the door, before looking at her, "Well, yeah, I mean, thirty." he shrugged, she rolled her eyes, "Right." she looked back at him, "When was the last time you got laid?" she asked, having him blush, "I uh, don't think that, what does that have to do with extra credit?" he asked, she sighed.

"It has everything to do with it, do you want to pass this class?" she asked, Spongebob nodded, "Of course I do, but-" he was interrupted when a pair of harsh lips were forced on his, he gasped as he pushed her off, "Mrs. Puff!" he raised his voice, a little more than confused.

"What?" she questioned, glancing down at his shorts before looking back at his face, "You're my teacher." he shook his head, and she just shrugged, "So, this sort of thing happens all the time, and, it's not illegal, you're not exactly underage." she said, Spongebob glanced back at the door, "What about mr. Krabs? What happened with him, I thought you two were a thing, is he not giving you any?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer to that.

"This isn't about him, this about you." she said, Spongebob scoffed, "well, he is my boss." he re-informed her, "Do you want that extra credit, or what?" she asked, he hesitated, "you just want to kiss? right?" he asked, and she chuckled, "That's only the beginning." she grinned, sweat poured down his face.

"I, don't understand." he said as he stepped back and bumped into his desk, nowhere else to go, he could run for the door, but she was standing in the way, she sighed, "I know you can't be that dumb, and I know you can't possibly still be a virgin." she said, once again, glancing at his shorts, Spongebob bit his lip covering himself with his hands, he couldn't lie that he wasn't one.

Not since high school, and new years eve was just a reminder of that, what happens in the Pineapple, stays in the Pineapple, right?

"I don't think this is a good idea, I mean, there has to be another way, right?" he asked extending his arms, Mrs. Puff sighed, "Not unless you don't want this extra credit, you do this, you pass the class." she crossed her fins.

Spongebob hummed, "You don't even like me, at least, not enough to." he trailed off, and he surely didn't see her anywhere near that way, she stepped up to him, running her fin down his tie and shirt, he continued to blush, watching as her fin traveled even lower, untucking his shirt, "I, I don't- think."

"Do you want that extra credit?" she asked, Spongebob hummed again, "I, i mean- yes, but." "Well then, stop thinking, stop talking, and just fuck me." she ordered, and he just sighed, reaching for her round hips, "and this is the only way? after this, i won't have to come back, I'll get my license?" he asked, admitting that this was a shameful way to get it.

He watched as she started to undress herself, he quickly looked away, covering his face with his hands, she reached up to his hands, bringing them down to his sides, he closed his eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. He hesitated, but he'd still managed to kiss her, going slow, and experimental at first.

Spongebob hummed as he kissed her, you'd think that with her being as old as she was, that she'd be good kisser, but, he sighed under his breath, he's had better honestly, and, she tasted of alcohol, and fish, he closed his eyes tighter to try and enjoy this. He breathed out from the side of his lip as she started to slip her fin down his body, he looked down as her hand fiddled with the button on his shorts.

"Hmm, huh, M, mrs, pu." he stuttered but was cut off by her lips again, he moaned, gasping as she slipped her hand through his shorts, and past his underwear, he looked at her, he was still confused and beyond nervous, she was his teacher, his bosses girlfriend, his old principles wife! and, she was pretty much naked, just in her bra and panties, and not the sexy kind either, and she was rubbing his flaccid dick.

Spongebob bit his lip as she slid his pants off, he stood back leaning against his desk, he glanced down at himself, he should have sucked it in before he left the house. It wasn't even semi-hard, she sighed, "Nice to know that you're really a man." she spoke up, and he just turned darker.

Mrs. Puff sighed under her breath, reaching up to touch him, he sucked in his lip as she started to rub him, he closed his eyes, trying to enjoy this feeling, even though he knew it was wrong, and extremely weird, just, imagine it was someone else, l, like, oh god who was that chick at that party?

"oh." he gasped as she stuck him in her mouth, his stomach turned, surprisingly, it actually felt really good, her mouth, full, her cheeks pushing all around him, he looked down at her, seeing the back of her head, he hesitantly reached his hand down to her golden hair. She glanced up at him, seeing his face which was starting to change.

He looked down at her, maybe this could be a good thing? How long has it been since he'd been laid, and was sober at the same time? He shook his head, he had to be crazy, but, he wasn't about to walk out of here with a boner, that would be embarrassing, no doubt he'd be chased down by an angry mob, or have an embarrassing picture taken, being called a pervert, and everything else he wasn't. He wondered now if Krabs was any good, and that if he could be better, being young, and more fit, he could if he wanted to, he could show her a good time, and she'd be glad to give him that extra credit, and maybe, a free boat.

She seen him as a kid, who failed at everything, but in this situation, he could prove her wrong in every single way, when she'd eventually be on her knees, begging him for more, he could take charge, and show her what made him a man in the first place.

When she looked up at him, and his entire mood changed, he no longer cared if this was wrong, they were already in this, and so why quit? That look on her face, she was annoyed by him, she clearly didn't want to have to taste him, but, he was in charge now.

She gagged when he forced her down on him, making her take as much as him she could fit down her throat, she glanced up at him again before he turned her attention back to the task at hand.

He gripped both hands on the back of her head as he started to slowly move his hips back and forth, and slowly build up the force, he trembled at the feel of her teeth scraping against him, she'll bite it off if she's not careful.

Her moans were muffled by the thick rod in her mouth, he bit his lip as he pulled out, he helped her on her feet before he started to push her back until she hit her desk, he looked up at her as he began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, leaving on just his tie.

"Ok, huh, I'll do this, but only on two conditions, one, huh, I get that extra credit, I won't ever have to come back here, ever." he shook his head as he opened his shirt, exposing his slightly toned chest, which she had to admit, even for him, looked pretty good.

He leaned in closer, gripping her hips as he slid her down with a huff, she down at him, "deal." she said as she held back a moan as his hand slowly ran down her thick body, she closed her eyes as she felt him tickle her lips with his fingers in a teasingly way.

"A, and the second?" she asked before she let out a silent gasp as he slid his fingers inside, he glanced at her breasts, before looking at her, "I'm in charge of this affair." he said, and she didn't say anything, probably shocked by his change of character, it was like he was someone else, gives the whole meaning to gentlemen on the streets, and a freak in the sheets.

Spongebob focused his attention on his dick as he slid a condom over it, glad he always kept at least one in his wallet for things like, like this, he shook his head, he didn't even know what he was doing, this was his teacher for crying out loud, who happened to be like, a thousand years older then him, but, he wanted that extra credit, he didn't want to be a pedestrian any longer, and after this, he wouldn't have to come back, it was just a quick one.

"o, oh god!" she cried as he forced himself inside her, he looked up at her as he slid in, watching as her face changed, he then turned his attention back to what was happening down stairs, watching as he rammed himself deep inside, creating a quite slapping sound.

"Hnn, wh, why does this feel, hnn, so, good?" she questioned with each thrust, and his face just turned red, biting his lip, maybe it had something to do with the old saying, once you've had sponge, you never go back.

Spongebob closed his eyes as he started going faster, picturing what had happened the eve of new years, when he laid some random chick he'd met at the party he'd hosted, some chick who was at least his age, maybe a year or two, younger than him, she wasn't ugly either, she was a little taller, no surprise.

She was pink, with B cup sized breasts, nice bleach blonde hair that loved to be pulled, Rachel she called herself, they were both drunk, and he didn't think he'd get laid, and she, was well, really in the mood, and she couldn't find the right guy to do it with, until he stumbled onto his couch, and they started talking, and he was so sweet, and funny, she'd heard of him before, the town loser and was afraid he wasn't going to be any good, but, he proved her wrong.

If he could just imagine her, instead of her, he could enjoy this a little better. Mrs. Puff gasped as she was picked up by his strange monster strength and forced down on her stomach, and he gripped her thick hips again and started to thrust in again. She gripped onto the rocking desk, he was so forceful, she hated to admit it but, he was pretty good at it, and, even worse, he was better than his krusty boss.

She trembled as she felt herself cum a little, and he hadn't even broke out a single sweat, "Han!" she cried out as he pulled a fistful of her hair, "S, Sponge-" she moaned before the door suddenly opened, and they looked to find Eugene, standing at the door.

They froze once they both realized who it was, he immediately pulled out, "M, Mr. Krabs!" he panicked, he hadn't expected to see him here, especially not now, when they were… There's gonna be a lot of explaining to do.

 **Eh, horrible, ik i am, thank you! :P Couldn't have a dirty teacher student thing w/ Sponge and puff without the boss man showing up, could I? You're welcome.**


End file.
